The purpose of this research is to understand how the meanings of words are represented in memory. Alternative hypotheses about the organization of semantic memory suggest that different factors (e.g. concreteness, production frequency, relatedness) affect the time it takes to decide if a sentence is true or false. These predictions will be systematically tested by measuring the time it takes to verify and reject sentences that vary on these different factors.